


La Dinastia Winchester  - Ch 3 - Furono in tre a scatenare l'apocalisse

by Akire87



Series: La Dinastia Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akire87/pseuds/Akire87
Summary: What if.  Avrei voluto che molti dei componenti della famiglia "Winchester" sopravvivessero. Questa storia nasce da questo what if utopico. Il filo conduttore rimane lo stesso delle 13 stagioni, quindi trovate gli episodi di riferimento e tutto quello che avviene prima viene dato per saputo dal lettore.Episodio di riferimento: 4x20 il rapimento, 4x21 quando si rompe la diga, 4x 22 lucifero risorge. Le differenze dalla storia originale sono la paternità di Dean in merito a Ben Breden e che Adam Milligan il fratellastro di Dean e Sam è ancora vivo. Bobby lo ha accolto in casa sua e gli fa da aiutante nei momenti liberi dall'università. Dove frequenta medicina.





	La Dinastia Winchester  - Ch 3 - Furono in tre a scatenare l'apocalisse

Autore: karrina87  
Titolo: La Dinasdia Winchester  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Rating: Giallo  
Personaggi: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Adam Milligan, Bobby Singer, Castiel.  
Warnings: What if  
Conteggio parole: 2013  
Disclaimer: I personaggi di Supernatural non mi appartengono, li ho solo presi in prestito ma senza fini di lucro.

Riassunto: What if. Avrei voluto che molti dei componenti della famiglia "Winchester" sopravvivessero. Questa storia nasce da questo what if utopico. Il filo conduttore rimane lo stesso delle 13 stagioni, quindi trovate gli episodi di riferimento e tutto quello che avviene prima viene dato per saputo dal lettore.

Episodio di riferimento: 4x20 il rapimento, 4x21 quando si rompe la diga, 4x 22 lucifero risorge. Le differenze dalla storia originale sono la paternità di Dean in merito a Ben Breden e che Adam Milligan il fratellastro di Dean e Sam è ancora vivo. Bobby lo ha accolto in casa sua e gli fa da aiutante nei momenti liberi dall'università. Dove frequenta medicina. 

 

Adam si agitò sulla sedia all'ennesimo urlo di dolore di Sam. Lo avevano rinchiuso nella panicroom per farlo disintossicare dal sangue di demone ed erano ore ormai che supplicava e strillava come se fosse sotto qualche tipo di tortura. Bobby aveva versato due bicchieri di liquore quando i loro occhi si incrociarono. Senza dire niente il padrone di casa prese un altro bicchiere, versò un dito di liquido scuro e glielo porse.  
"Non farci l'abitudine!" Borbotto mentre Adam faceva una smorfia di disgusto al sapore amaro del suo drink.  
"Quanto durerà tutto questo?" Domandò Dean con tono inquisitore.  
"Guardo sul manuale di disintossicazione da demoni. Aspetta non è ancora stato scritto!" Bobby avrebbe voluto avere tutte le risposte, ma quella volta era troppo anche per lui. "Non so dirti quanto tempo ci vorrà. E neanche se poi Sam ne uscirà vivo."  
"Potrebbe morire?" Chiese Adam.  
Bobby fu salvato da quella domanda dallo squillo del telefono.

Era Rufus. Le notizie che riportava non erano buone. I sigilli stavano venendo spezzati uno dopo l'altro. Sempre meno erano quelli necessari a Lilith per scatenare l'Apocalisse. E degli angeli nessuna notizia.

Bobby guardò Adam che disse ciò che entrambi pensavano: "Dean, ascolta. So che non ti piace l'idea. Ma con l'apocalisse ormai alle porte forse è necessario fare delle... scelte che non ci piacciono ma necessarie."  
"Che vuoi dire?" Si stava versando un'altra dose di alcool, ma nulla poteva annegare quel senso di smarrimento e impotenza che provava. E ciò lo rendeva pericolosamente aggressivo.  
Bobby si alzò facendo segno ad Adam di lasciare proseguire lui. "Non mi fa piacere dirlo ma...Sam può uccidere i demoni! Ha la capacità di fermare l'armagheddon!"  
"Vi siete messi d'accordo? Che facciamo?" Domandò Dean che stava cominciando a infuriarsi. "Sacrifichiamo la vita di Sam, la sua anima, per un fine più grande? I tempi sono difficili, allora lo usiamo come testata nucleare?"  
"Lo so che mi odi per quello che ho detto, io mi odio per quello che ho detto. Amo quel ragazzo come un figlio." Bobby guardò Dean con occhi tristi. "Dico solo che forse lui è qui adesso invece che sul campo di battaglia proprio perché lo amiamo troppo."

Dean uscì aveva bisogno di riflettere. Di schiarirsi le idee, ma sopratutto aveva bisogno di risposte. E c'era solo una persona che, forse, sarebbe stata in grado di fornirgliele.  
Castiel apparve davanti a lui in un invisibile sbattere d'ali.  
"Finalmente sono due ore e mezzo che mi spezzo le corde vocali per chiamarti!"  
"Che cosa vuoi?" Chiese freddamente l'angelo.  
"Comincia a dirmi che cosa è successo nell'Illinois! Volevi dirmi qualcosa!" Castiel sembrava tornato al giorno numero uno in cui era freddo e distante come solo un essere alieno può essere. Tutta l'empatia e il legame che si era creato combattendo assieme sembrava scomparso.  
"Non era niente di importante." Chiuse il discorso Castiel.  
"In paradiso ti hanno preso a calci e non era niente di importante?" Pensava davvero che fosse così idiota da bersela? Lo guardò a un palmo dal viso sfidandolo a raccontargli balle.  
"Non posso." Ma lo sguardo che Castiel gli rivolse mostrava tutto: tutta la verità che i suoi superiori non volevano che Dean vedesse. "Mi dispiace" Ammise Castiel.  
Gli dovette voltare le spalle per poter continuare: "Veniamo alla vera ragione per cui mi hai chiamato. E' per Sam, non è vero?  
"Può farlo? Uccidere Lilith, fermare l'apocalisse?" Non avrebbe mai messo suo fratello in quella situazione in ogni caso, ma se la risposta era no poteva dare un solido motivo ad Adam e Bobby per non valutare quella strada. Ma la risposta era un'altra: "E' possibile, sì. Ma come sai dovrebbe fare determinati passi."  
"Una bella dieta di sangue demoniaco." La sola idea rendeva Dean nauseato.  
"Assumere il sangue necessario per sconfiggere Lilith cambierebbe tuo fratello per sempre. Con ogni probabilità diventerebbe la prossima creatura che dovreste uccidere. Ma non c'è ragione per cui questo debba accadere Dean. Secondo noi sei tu, non tuo fratello. La sola questione per noi è se sei disposto ad accettarlo. Fatti avanti e accetta il tuo ruolo. Sei tu quello che fermerà Lilith." Durante quelle parole l'angelo si era avvicinato sempre più arrivando a poca distanza dal cacciatore che poteva specchiarsi nei chiari occhi del suo tramite, Jimmy Novac. Un padre che si era sacrificato per impedire che la figlia fosse coinvolta in quella follia. Si assomigliavano parecchio. "Se io lo faccio, Sam può starne fuori?"  
"Se ti da conforto vederlo in questo modo..." Fu la risposta aliena dell'altro.  
"Sei uno stronzo in questo periodo." Questa volta fu dean a voltargli le spalle e ad allontanarsi fisicamente. Ma non c'era una vera scelta da prendere. "Va bene. Ci sto!"

"Ti metterai completamente al servizio di Dio e dei suoi angeli?" Le parole erano solenni.  
"Sì, esattamente."  
"Dillo!" Gli ordinò Castiel. Avessero mandato un altro angelo a fargli la stessa richiesta gli avrebbe fatto il culo. Ma Cas lo guardava come se provasse il suo stesso dolore.  
"Io mi metterò completamente al servizio di Dio e di voi ragazzi." E quando Dean Winchester faceva una promessa non era a vuoto.   
"Giuri di seguire la sua volontà? La sua parola con obbedienza come hai fatto con tuo padre?" Chiese ancora l'angelo. Dean non provava più l'adorazione cieca che aveva avuto per John, non dopo Adam. Quegli ordini non gli saprebbero piaciuti. Ne era sicuro. Ma rispose lo stesso:

"Sì lo giuro."

 

Bobby e Dean stavano discutendo del patto che aveva stretto con gli angeli quando Adam si mise a chiedere aiuto dal seminterrato. Qualcosa non andava con Sam, aveva le convulsioni e una forza sovrannaturale lo faceva muovere a mezz'aria e andare a sbattere contro le pareti del silos. Servirono tutti e tre per bloccarlo a terra. Adam si sfilò la cintura e la infilò fra i denti di Sam per evitare che potesse mordersi accidentalmente la lingua. "Dovremmo legarlo, per la sua sicurezza!" Disse guardando il fratello maggiore che sembrava smarrito. "Dean, mi senti?" Bobby strillò il nome del maggiore il che lo fece riprendere. Insieme sollevarono Sam e lo incatenarono al letto. L'attacco finì, gli spasmi si spensero e infine perse conoscenza. 

"Con chi stai parlando?" Adam aveva aperto la porta dopo aver sentito Sam pronunciare il nome di Dean. Dentro di se temeva che quella disintossicazione forzata stesse facendo più male che bene a Sam. Ma Dean non voleva sentire ragioni. Sembrava preferisse veder morire suo fratello che vederlo trasformato in un mostro.   
"Adam, dov'è Dean?" domandò Sam ispezionando la stanza con lo sguardo.  
"Di sopra. Lui e Bobby stanno discutendo. Io ti ho portato degli elettroliti." Disse alzando un gatorede arancione. "E se te la senti qualcosa da mangiare" Continuò accennando a delle barrette proteiche.  
"Ho avuto un'altra allucinazione?" Domandò Sam conoscendo già la risposta. "Adam...devi aiutarmi...Questa cosa...Non sta funzionando." Quando Adam fissò il suo sguardo nel suo calcò pesantemente la parola successiva. "Morirò"  
Adam si frugò nelle tasche e tirò fuori la chiave delle manette.  
"Dean mi ucciderà per questo... ma sono convinto che tu sia l'unica speranza di uccidere Lilith." e presa la sua decisione iniziò ad aprire le manette.  
Sam si massaggiò i polsi sorpreso si alzò in piedi ed abbracciò il fratellino, sentendolo reale. "Grazie"  
"Ti darò tutto il vantaggio che potrò procurarti." Disse Adam lasciandolo andare. E mentre la porta anticiclone si chiudeva alle spalle di Sam sperò di aver preso la decisione giusta.

Sam era riuscito finalmente a far scattare la serratura di una delle auto di Bobby quando un rumore lo fece voltare trovandosi faccia a faccia con il vecchio. E la canna del suo fucile.  
"ah-ah Sam, L'unica cosa che puoi fare è tornare dentro. Con me. "  
"No" Sam era a pezzi, si reggeva a malapena ma non sarebbe tornato dentro. Sarebbe morto lì piuttosto.  
"Non voglio farti del male." Disse il più anziano.  
"Non mi sparerai Bobby" Disse con sicurezza Sam avvicinandosi.  
"Non mettermi alla prova" Lo mise in guardia Bobby.  
"Non lo farai, non lo puoi fare. " Disse appoggiandosi alla canna del fucile con lo stomaco.  
"Stiamo cercando di aiutarti Sam!" Perchè erano così idioti?  
"Allora spara." Ma esitò e Sam gli strappò il fucile mandandolo poi al tappeto colpendolo in fronte. Si sentì tremendamente in colpa. Ma non aveva avuto altra scelta. Bobby gli avrebbe impedito di fuggire.

"Come ha fatto ad uscire?" Domandò Dean quando Bobby riprese conoscenza e lo avvertì.  
"Forse è stato aiutato..." Entrambi si voltarono in direzione di Adam che sostenne il loro sguardo.  
"Sei stato tu? Ma che diavolo ti è passato per la testa?" Gli urlò contro Dean afferrandolo per il collo della maglia. "Adesso anche tu sei in combutta con i demoni?"  
"Vaffanculo!" Rispose Adam cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta. " Sam è anche mio fratello. E lo stavi uccidendo!" Lo accusò. "Forse Ruby dice la verità e Sam è la nostra unica speranza di far fuori Lilith. Ma tu sei disposto a sacrificare 6 miliardi di persone piuttosto di ammettere che qualcuno a parte te possa salvare il mondo!" Prima che il pugno di Dean potesse colpirlo in faccia Bobby lo afferrò da dietro e lo allontanò a forza.  
"Calmati, Calmati Dean!"  
"Sono calmo! " Disse Dean smettendo di dimenarsi. "Anzi sai cosa ti dico, spero che Ruby sia insieme a Sam in questo momento." Le sue parole lasciarono sorpresi i due. " Perché ucciderla è la prossima voce della mia lista."  
"Credevo aspettassi la chiamata degli angeli..." Fu il commento di Bobby.  
"Invece adesso salgo in macchina e la vado ad uccidere. Occupati del moccioso!"

Adam stava estraendo l'utimo frammento di vetro dalla schiena del fratello. Sam lo aveva conciato male e sul collo c'erano i lividi violacei delle sue mani.  
"Dean, Mi hai sentito? Ho detto che ho finito." Dean sembrava uno zombie. La luce dei suoi occhi sembrava essersi spenta. Adam fissò la garza con dei cerotti e lasciò cadere la maglietta.  
"Grazie."  
"Senti, so che sei furioso e non lo giustifico per quello che ha fatto a te o a Bobby. Ma Sam è..."  
"Cosa? E' sangue del mio sangue?" Il tradimento di Adam era ancora troppo fresco, le sue parole ancora troppo vivide nella memoria di Dean per perdonare.  
"Lui è nostro fratello. E sta annegando!"  
"Io ho tentato di aiutarlo...ma un coglione lo ha lasciato fuggire. E non sono riuscito a ripotarlo indietro."  
" E tu tenta ancora!" Lo implorò il fratello minore.  
"E' troppo tardi. Guardiamo i fatti: Sam non ha mai voluto far parte della famiglia. Crescendo odiava la sua vita. E' fuggito a Stanford alla prima occasione. Ora la storia si ripete un'altra volta. E io sono stanco. Stanco di andargli dietro. Per me può fare quello che vuole." Dean aveva gli occhi lucidi mentre pronunciava quelle parole. "Sam se ne è andato. Se ne è andato. Non sono neanche più sicuro che sia mio fratello. Se mai lo è stato."  
A quelle parole Bobby che aveva ascoltato in silenzio sulla soglia fece cadere per terra una pila di libri dal mobile vicino in uno scatto d'ira.

"STUPIDO! STUPIDO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA! SAI BUFFONE, MI DISPIACE CHE TU TI SENTA COSI' FERITO PRINCIPESSA! ERI CONVINTO CHE LA FAMIGLIA DOVESSE FARTI SENTIRE BENE? PREPARARE UNA TORTA DI MELE PER TE? LA FAMIGLIA DEVE FARTI SENTIRE UNO SCHIFO, PER QUESTO E' UNA FAMIGLIA!"

 

"Gli ho detto: se esci da quella porta non ritornare. E lui è uscito ugualmente! E' stata una sua scelta!" Spiegò Dean.  
"Sembri una ragazzina piagnucolona!" Lo insultò Bobby sotto lo sguardo sbigottito di Adam. "No sembri tuo padre...Lascia che ti dica una cosa: tuo padre era un codardo!"  
"Lui era un sacco di cose Bobby, ma un codardo? " Era un commento assurdo.  
"Ha spinto via Sam invece che tendergli la mano. Questo non mi pare tanto coraggioso. Tu- ...sei un uomo migliore di quanto tuo padre sia mai stato. Quindi fa un favore a tutti e due. Non essere come lui."  
Dean non ribatté, non disse più nulla. E l'attimo seguente era scomparso.  
"Dove diavolo è andato?" Chiese Adam.  
"Angeli..." Fu il commento di Bobby "Che palle!"


End file.
